Iwaizumi x Reader One Shot
by ZeraYuurin
Summary: Tu travaillais en tant qu'employée de bureau dans une grande boite japonaise. Tu avais un chef beau et sexy. Un jour votre boss vous convoqua dans son bureau pour vous annoncer que tout les deux deviez partir en voyage professionnel ..


_**Preview**_

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d 'Haikyuu et surtout d'Iwaizumi ne m'appartiennent pas . Snif ..

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer et avoir votre avis bien sur :)

Comme indiqué, il y a du lemon donc si vous êtes une âme sensible, ne lisez pas !

Les codes pour votre lecture : [t/n] = Ton Nom / [t/p] = Ton Prénom.

* * *

Tu travaillais comme employée de bureau dans une grande entreprise du japon. Tu aimais bien ton travail parce qu'il te plaisais mais surtout parce que tu avais un chef d'équipe absolument beau et sexy au possible. Il s'appelait Iwaizumi Hajime. Tu essayais de ne pas te laisser perturber plus que ça mais étant souvent en contact avec lui pour lui donner ton travail, vous aviez créer une proximité sans aller plus loin que ça. Rien de personnel entre vous juste une bonne relation de travail.

Un jour le big boss vous appela dans son bureau pour vous dire que vous deviez partir à Osaka pour un voyage professionnel. Tu étais contente de partir seule avec ton chef, même si tu savais qu'il ne se passerait rien et que c'était strictement professionnel tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'être comme une gamine.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours seule avec ton chef. Le rêve. Tu sortis de ta rêverie en te tapant sur les joues et tu continuas à préparer tes valises. Tu mis tout le nécessaire dedans. Tu alla te coucher tôt car le lendemain vous deviez prendre l'avion à 9h. Tu mis ton réveil et t'endormis.

Le lendemain tu te leva et te prépara comme d'habitude. Tu pris ta voiture pour te diriger vers ta société. Pour éviter de payer le parking de l'aéroport votre boss vous avez dit de venir garer votre voiture sur le parking de l'entreprise et qu'une voiture de société vous serez prêtée. Arriver à l'entreprise, tu te garas et sortis tes deux valises de ton coffre. Tu vis Iwaizumi en costard qui t'attendait à côté de la voiture de société.

« - Tu n'es pas une femme pour rien [t/n]-san. Dit-il en soufflant.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi chef ! C'est quoi se reproche de bon matin ? C'est pour les valises c'est ça ?

\- Oui excuse moi. Bonjour [t/n]-san. Dit-il en se cambrant. Et oui c'est pour les valises.

\- Vous savez on se connaît depuis un moment maintenant et nous ne somme que tout les deux vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom. Au sein de l'entreprise je comprend que vous ne voulez pas mais là c'est différent. En plus vous me tutoyer depuis un moment.

\- C .. Comme tu veux. Dit-il un peu surpris et en ayant pris tes valises pour les mettre dans le coffre.

\- Sinon Iwaizumi-san vous n'avez jamais eu de petite amie pour me sortir une phrase pareille ? Dis tu ne lâchant pas l'affaire et ayant mis ta ceinture après t'être assise sur le siège passager. La question t'intéressais aussi au passage.

\- Si. Mais apparemment pas aussi coquette que toi. Tu rougis et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il te voit.

\- Ça va ? Te dis ton chef ne se rendant compte de rien.

\- O .. Oui .. oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.»

Le trajet se fit dans le silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Arriver à celui-ci vous vous garèrent et prirent vos valise dans le coffre. Vous vous dirigeâtes vers la file d'attente interminable qu'il y avait pour enregistrer vos bagages. A ta grande surprise ton patron te fis la conversation pendant que vous avanciez lentement dans la file. Vous riez et tu te rendis compte que plus il te parlait plus tu te rendais compte que tu l'aimais vraiment. C'était un chef sympa de base mais en tant ''que personne'' il était sympa aussi. Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments que tu avais pour lui. Tu n'avais pas fais ta déclaration car c'était ton chef quand même. Puis soudainement une de ses questions te sortis de tes pensées.

« - Et toi [t/p]-chan tu as déjà eu des petits amis aussi ?

\- O .. Oui .. Pourquoi cette question soudainement ?

\- Non je pensais que tout à l'heure tu ne t'étais pas gênée pour me poser une question aussi intime alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire pareil.

\- A .. Aa .. Excusez moi chef si vous trouvez que je vous ai manqué de respect ! Dis tu en te cambrant le plus vite possible.

\- C'est bon. C'est bon [t/p]-chan redresse toi ! Dit-il. Tu te redressa et le vit gêné. Se grattant la nuque et ne te regardant pas. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu as un petit ami en se moment ? Continua t-il toujours gêné.

\- Non pas en se moment. Dis tu en cherchant son regard.

\- A .. A c'est bien.

\- Com ..»

Tu n'eus pas le temps de poser ta question que vous étiez arriver devant l'agent d'escale qui vous pris en charge. _Comment ça ''c'est bien'' ?_ Te dis-tu dans ta tête. Vous allâtes vous installez dans l'avion. Le trajet ne devait durer qu'une heure. Tu avais pris de quoi t'occuper quand une idée te vint à l'esprit. Si ça se trouve tout à l'heure il était gêné parce que quand tu t'étais baissée il avait vu ta poitrine. Tu rougissa instantanément à cette idée. Iwaizumi te demanda si tout allait bien et tu lui répondis que oui et que tu avais juste un peu chaud.

Vous arrivèrent à bon port et vous vous dirigeâtes vers l'hôtel pour poser vos valises et vous rendre déjà en réunion. Le soir vous rentrèrent. L'avion + toute la journée en réunion t'avais épuisée. Mais avant de rentrer dans vos chambres respectives vous allâtes manger au restaurant. Vous remontèrent dans vos chambres respectives en vous disant bonne nuit. Tu partis prendre une douche vite fait et te coucha. Tu t'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

En plein milieu de la nuit tu te réveillas brusquement. Tu avais chaud, très chaud et tu avais le souffle court. Ton téléphone sonna et tu répondis sans regarder qui c'était.

« - Oui .. allô ? Dis tu complètement à bout de souffle.

\- [t/p]-chan ça ne vas pas ? Dis ton chef inquiet à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Si .. Si .. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai juste rêvée de quelque chose.

\- Si ça te met dans cet état c'est grave quand même. Tu veux que je vienne te voir.

\- Non non ne vous inquiétez pas reposez vous Iwaizumi-san.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu as rêvée ?

\- Je .. Je ne peux pas vous le dire ..

\- Donc ça me concernait ..

\- Merde .. Vous êtes trop intelligent chef .. Bon tant pis je vais vous le dire et on verra bien ce qui se passera après. J .. J'ai fais .. Un rêve .. Érotique ou nous étions tout les deux ! Dis tu en finissant ta phrase à toute vitesse. Tu bouillonnais, ton corps était brûlant.

\- Comment es tu habillée là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment es tu es habillée là ?

\- J .. J'ai une nuisette noire en dentelle échancrée dans le dos.

Tu ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait mais tu pensas que c'était ta chance alors tu joua le jeux à fond.

\- Avec le soutient-gorge intégrer qui met ma poitrine bien en valeur. Et en dessous je porte un tanga noir également en dentelle. Tu entendais la voix de ton chef s'alourdir de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Touchez moi Iwaizumi-san.

\- Hajime .. Dis Hajime .. Et tutoie moi aussi .. Dis t-il toujours le souffle court.

\- D'accord Hajime. Touche moi. Dis tu d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Imagine que mes doigts partent de ta clavicule et puis arriver à ta poitrine je commence à jouer avec tes seins avant que ma bouche rejoigne mes mains pour pour pouvoir sucer ton téton et jouer avec ma langue.

Ta respiration se fit saccadée comme tout à l'heure sauf que tu laissa échappée un gémissement malgré toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais [t/p]-chan ?

\- Je me caresse en imaginant que tu es au dessus de moi.

Sa respiration à lui se fit plus lourde également.

\- Continu .. Tu m'excite énormément .. Cette fois-ci je lâche tes seins et j'embrasse ton ventre pendant que ma main descend vers ton entre-jambe. J'enlève d'abord ta culotte avant d'immiscer un doigt en toi.

Tu gémissa en t'exécutant.

\- E .. Encore Hajime ..

\- J'enfonce un deuxième puis un troisième doigt tout en étant remonter avec ma bouche pour te mordre le lobe de l'oreille, puis je commence les va-et-viens avec mes doigts.

Tu fis ce qu'il te dit.

\- Dit moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

\- J .. J'aime .. Ce que tu me .. Fais .. Hajime .. Huuum .. Dis tu le souffle court.

\- Gémis encore mon prénom en te touchant.

\- Huum Hajime .. Ha haa .. Hajime .. J.. J'en veux plus .. Hajime .. »

Tu entendis le bip de ton téléphone retentir dans ton oreille. Iwaizumi avait raccroché. Quelques seconde après tu entendis toquer à la porte de ta chambre. Tu te leva et alla ouvrir. Appuyer contre le mur devant ta porte ton chef avait un jogging et un t-shirt dans la main. Il haletait et était rouge d'excitation. Il jeta ses vêtements dans la chambre puis rentra et te souleva avec force pour te positionner au niveau de ses hanches. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la tienne avec violence. Il ferma la porte de la chambre avec son pied. Votre baiser était intense et langoureux. Il te posa sur le lit allongé sous lui. Tout en maintenant votre baiser tu te cambra pour qu'il atteigne l'agrafe de ta nuisette qu'il détacha d'une seule main. Il te l'enleva et la jeta à terre. Il te regardait les yeux embués de plaisir. Tu posa ta main sur son torse et du bout des doigts tu effleuras son torse en maintenant toujours son regard. Tu arriva au niveau de son boxer que tu retira lentement. Il finit de l'enlever lui même et tu pris son sexe dans ta main. Il ne pouvait plus te regarder. Il avait fermé ses yeux et son souffle était court. Tu commença doucement tes va-et-viens. Son visage était magnifique à voir dans cet état. Il soufflait de plus en plus et d'un coup il posa sa main sur ton poignet pour que tu arrête.

Il mis un préservatif puis passa ses mains dans ton dos pour que tu te redresse et te colla à lui. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre les coussins du lit. Il était assis et toi assise sur lui les genoux repliés sur le matelas. Il lâcha ta bouche et tu te leva un peu pour qu'il puisse diriger sa verge dans ton antre. Tu t'assis sur lui, tu leva ta tête les yeux fermés et un gémissement sortis de ta bouche. Iwaizumi te tenait toujours contre lui et quand tu baissa la tête il reprit votre baiser achevé plus tôt. Tu commença à te lever puis à te rasseoir. Il gémissait dans ta bouche et cela t'exciter de plus en plus. Tu décidas de faire des vagues avec ton bassin pour vous provoquer de plus en plus de plaisir à vous deux. Tu lâcha la bouche de ton chef pour pouvoir respirer. Une de ses main était venu jouer avec ton clitoris ce qui, au bout de quelques minutes de torture, te fis lâcher complètement prise en gémissant son nom. Iwaizumi avait fait pareil que toi quelques secondes après en gémissant ton nom également. Tu étais toujours assise sur lui, la tête appuyée contre son cou le souffle court, les mains accroché à ses épaules. Quand à lui il avait la tête renversé en arrière poser sur les coussins et les mains posées sur tes cuisses.

Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir repris ton souffle il te leva pour se retirer, puis la main d'Iwaizumi repassa sur tout ton corps pour attraper ton menton et relever ta tête pour que tu puisses le regarder.

« - Je crois que c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé de toute ma vie. Dit-il en te souriant.

\- A se point ?

\- A oui ! Le téléphone c'était vraiment très excitant. Dit-il en se souvenant de se moment.

\- Je viens d'y penser mai pourquoi tu m'as appelé en pleine nuit d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que j'ai fais exactement le même rêve que toi. Tu rougis surprise de cette réponse. D'ailleurs c'était tellement mieux que dans mon rêve. Dit-il les yeux rêveur.

\- On peut dire que se soit une chance qu'on ai fait le même rêve au même moment. Moi aussi c'était mieux que dans mon rêve. Et si ça se ne s'était pas passé comme ça s'est passé tu aurais fait quoi ? Dis tu en le regardant les yeux pleins d'envie.

\- Je pense que je t'aurais fais parler et que pendant se temps je me serais fais du bien ou j'aurais tenté je ne sais pas. Ce qui es sur maintenant c'est que j'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi. Je sais que pour le boulot ça risque d'être mal vu mais on pourrais le cacher.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'on sois ensemble. Dis tu en lui souriant. Tu sais pour le boulot je pense que ça finira par se voir mais je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Comme on est que tout les deux et que demain la réunion n'est qu'à 15h, ça te dirait qu'on sortes un peu en couple ?

\- Carrément ! Autant en profiter. Dis-tu trop heureuse. »

Il mis ses mains sur tes joues et t'embrassa. Vous allâtes prendre une douche vite fais et en revenant tu t'allongeas sur le matelas. Iwaizumi se mit sur le dos à côté de toi et tu posa ta tête sur son pectoral. Il passa son bras sous ta tête et vous vous endormîtes.


End file.
